La buena sangre prevalece
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Thomas Elliott, inesperadamente, se entera de que tuvo un bisabuelo squib. ¿Pero quién fue y cómo vivió? Eso es lo que el contenido de un viejo baúl tratará de desvelar. [Spin-off de la "Saga HHP"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, los McMahon, los Jackson, los Elliott y casi todos los Hitchens sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente One insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligado a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y _HP7_, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

«¡Le das demasiada importancia, y siempre lo has hecho, a lo que llaman «limpieza de sangre»! ¡No te das cuenta de que no importa lo que uno es por nacimiento, sino lo que uno es por sí mismo!»

(Albus Dumbledore, «Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego», J. K. Rowling.)

* * *

**Agosto de 2021. Oeste de Inverness, Escocia.**

Desde que supo que ese verano le tocaría su excursión en solitario a casa de su abuela materna, Thomas Elliott sintió que sería una experiencia difícil de olvidar.

Él era el único mago de la familia, por lo que resultaba algo chocante que, por ser menor de edad, no pudiera ejecutar hechizos para ayudarse en las tareas que le encomendaba su abuela, que eran parte del funcionamiento de una propiedad como Mahonlands. En sí la abuela Niffie nunca fue McMahon, pero la madre de ella sí. La última, de hecho. La gente en los alrededores dividía su opinión entre que Niffie Jackson solo era McMahon por ascendencia y entre que, pese a su aspecto, era digna representante del antiguo clan escocés.

A Thomas, sinceramente, le daba igual toda esa estupidez. Él mismo vivía un dilema parecido en el colegio, siendo hijo de muggles y habiendo quedado en la casa de Hogwarts fundada por un elitista que defendía la pureza de la sangre mágica. A veces se preguntaba por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador lo habría mandado allí, y en ese entonces no comprendió lo que le había susurrado en la cabeza.

_¿Uno más de ellos? Aunque tú te pareces más a los primeros que el otro… Y quieres llegar a ser alguien sin importar lo que tengas que hacer. Pues bien, te sentará de maravilla… ¡SLYTHERIN!_

"Ellos", ahora sabía, debían ser la familia del bisabuelo. De no haber oído la historia de la abuela, no lo habría creído. Él, al que sus compañeros más excluían por atreverse a mancillar el buen nombre de Slytherin siendo hijo de muggles, descendía de una familia mágica por parte de un squib.

Aunque seguía sin saber quién había sido.

—Thomas, cariño —llamó entonces su abuela.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y acudió al llamado, que veía desde la sala principal. Allí, tejiendo tranquilamente, estaba una mujer de cabello oscuro muy encanecido, ataviada con un vestido que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, azul celeste y cuadriculado con rayas blancas y amarillas. Al oír los pasos de Thomas, la mujer giró la cabeza y mostró unos intensos ojos azules.

—¿Qué pasa, abuela? —quiso saber Thomas, sonriendo.

Niffie Jackson sonrió a su vez. Pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y actitud alegre, su nieto menor era una copia casi exacta de su yerno, pero también mostraba rasgos que, muy de vez en cuando, le recordaban a sí misma, a su difunto Gerard e incluso a sus padres.

Eso le recordó para qué había llamado a Thomas. Aquello le iba a encantar.

—Cariño, sabes que una vez al año hago un mercadillo, ¿verdad? Con cosas que ya no uso y con lo que producimos aquí…

Thomas asintió. Al menos eso sí se lo contaron sus hermanos, alegando que, cuando a ellos les tocó hacer su respectiva visita (por separado, porque los trillizos Elliott juntos eran una calamidad), quedaron molidos por los preparativos.

—Bueno, te voy a dejar elegir lo que venderemos de la casa. He ido mandando al ático lo que ya no es útil, ¿podrías dedicar un par de tardes a sacar lo que podemos vender?

El muchacho asintió, para luego arrugar la frente. Niffie reconocía ese gesto como uno que también hacía Charlotte, su hija y madre de Thomas, al concentrarse en algo.

—¿Por dónde se entra al ático, abuela? Nunca me lo has enseñado.

Niffie asintió, sonriendo con aire ligeramente divertido. Por algún motivo, Thomas recordó entonces a la mayor de sus hermanas, Skye, que a veces ponía esa misma cara cuando se alegraba por algo que pocas veces no era una broma bien hecha.

—Al final del pasillo de la segunda planta hay una puerta, ¿te has fijado? A veces no se nota porque está empapelada…

El chico volvió a poner cara de concentración hasta que sonrió y asintió.

—¡Ah, sí! Scott una vez dijo que quería abrirla, pero nunca pudo. Pero abuela, ¿cuando él vino no entró al ático?

—Sí, pero le abrí yo. Solo lo dejé entrar un par de tardes, como a ti, porque ya lo conozco, a él y a tus hermanas. Anda, sígueme, voy a abrirte…

La mujer se levantó con lentitud de su sillón, no sin antes dejar a un lado lo que tejía. Thomas creyó distinguir parte de un suéter verde, quizá sería regalo de Navidad de alguien de la familia.

No tardaron gran cosa en ir a la segunda planta, al final del pasillo, donde sí, una puerta se ocultaba bastante bien debido a que estaba cubierta con el mismo papel tapiz que el resto de las paredes. No tenía pomo, no sabía Thomas cómo se abría hasta que vio a su abuela meter la llave en la cerradura, simulada como el centro de una de las rosas del empapelado, y tiró de la misma para sacarla, con lo cual la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una estrecha escalera de madera.

—La inventó mi padre —dejó escapar Niffie en un susurro, sonriendo con nostalgia —Él era muy bueno en este tipo de cosas. Parece magia, ¿no?

Thomas se encogió de hombros, aunque sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo por oír mencionar al bisabuelo, ese hombre nacido de magos pero sin una pizca de magia.

—Anda, sube y ve lo que podamos vender. Cuando salgas, avísame para cerrar de nuevo.

—¿Y si me dejas la llave? Yo no soy como mis hermanos.

—Eres un mentiroso, jovencito. Tu madre me ha contado otra cosa.

Ante eso, el pelirrojo tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado y subió la escalera.

El ático de la casa principal de Mahonlands era considerablemente amplio, aunque por fuera de la propiedad, no se pudiera imaginar. Thomas se encontró allí todo tipo de objetos, algunos cada vez más antiguos que los anteriores, revelando así a generaciones de McMahon que habían acumulado toda clase de cosas, tanto si servían para algo práctico como si no. Para no pasar allí mucho tiempo, Thomas se dedicó a dar un par de vueltas primero, ubicando dónde estaban varios objetos (que seguramente, por revisiones anteriores, se agrupaban por ciertas similitudes que había entre ellos) y después, hallando un lápiz y una pequeña libreta (la portada, llena de mariposas de colores, le hizo sospechar que la había abandonado allí su hermana Sydney hacía mucho), fue anotando lo que creyó que podría ofertarse en el mercadillo.

Fue hasta después de su segunda vuelta que el pelirrojo descubrió un baúl de madera bastante viejo, colocado en el rincón más alejado del hueco de las escaleras, rectangular y reforzado en las uniones con metal y grandes clavos. Caramba, parecía de hacía siglos. Dejando la libreta y el lápiz a un lado, Thomas fue a revisarlo, mirando con detenimiento que llevaba pegadas algunas etiquetas que revelaban su paso por distintos sitios del mundo. Pero el baúl le recordaba también al propio, que sus padres le compraron en el callejón Diagon después que un representante del Ministerio les explicara que su hijo menor era mago y les diera varias recomendaciones respecto a las compras y el equipaje. Curioso, observó que el baúl no tenía candado, así que se aseguró que no hubiera nada encima de él y lo abrió.

Una densa nube de polvo se levantó, haciéndolo toser y abanicar las manos, queriendo quitar aquello de su cara. Finalmente pudo ver el interior del baúl y quedó tanto fascinado como un tanto decepcionado. Su asombro era por la ropa, perteneciente a un hombre que viviera más o menos a mediados de mil novecientos cuarenta, así como algunos libros y documentos; su decepción, en cambio, es que no se notaba a simple vista de quién habían sido todo eso. Pues bien, los papeles y los libros debían decirlo.

Pero Thomas, conociéndose, prefirió terminar con la tarea encomendada primero. Una vez que se sumergía en la lectura de algún libro, tendía a desconectarse de todo lo demás y se le pasaba el tiempo volando. Mejor dejar listo lo de la abuela antes, así se podría llevar parte de esos papeles a su cuarto y estudiarlos un poco, para ver si algo de allí era valioso.

Agradeció entonces que la abuela le hubiera dado más de una tarde en el ático.

–&–

A la hora de la cena, Niffie supo que su idea iba por buen rumbo. Thomas estaba sentado a la mesa con aire distraído, comiendo con cierta prisa, pero no fue sino hasta que se levantó y terminó de lavar los platos que había usado que regresó y le habló.

—Abuela, ¿sabes que tienes un baúl de madera allá arriba? Con los que se viajaban antes…

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Era del bisabuelo?

Niffie sonrió de lado y miró a su nieto. El jovencito tenía expresión ansiosa, pero no de mala manera, como cuando pensaba en alguna de las desgracias que le había tocado vivir, sino que se mostraba deseoso de saber, de aprender algo nuevo, quizá.

—Sí, debe ser el de mi padre. No me acuerdo bien de cómo era, pero es el único baúl que queda en el ático. ¿Pasa algo malo con él?

—No, solo… ¿Puedo leer sus papeles y sus libros?

—Ah, ¿todavía se distinguen las palabras? Creí que estarían desgastados o algo. ¿Y si traes uno y me lo lees en la sala, antes de irnos a acostar? —ante la cara asombrada de su nieto, Niffie dejó escapar una risita —Cariño, te conozco, seguramente dejaste algo de eso en tu cuarto.

Thomas se puso colorado, asintió y fue corriendo a su dormitorio, en tanto Niffie llevaba sus propios platos a la cocina, los dejaba limpios y caminaba a la sala. Justo al ocupar su butaca habitual, frente a la chimenea sin encender, entró Thomas con un grueso libro en las manos, de pastas azules.

—¿De qué trata ese libro? —quiso saber Niffie, curiosa.

—Pues… No es un libro en sí, abuela. Parece que son las memorias del bisabuelo. No me di cuenta hasta que me fijé en las páginas y descubrí que eran de pergamino. ¡Pergamino! ¿Sabías que el bisabuelo escribía como los magos, abuela?

Niffie hizo memoria. Recordó que, de pequeña, le daba curiosidad que su padre tuviera en su escritorio un tintero de bronce y una bonita pluma de águila adaptada para escribir, como en siglos pasados, pero jamás preguntó al respecto.

—No recuerdo haberlo visto, pero eso da igual. Anda, lee un poco para mí.

Obediente, Thomas se sentó en la alfombra, cruzó las piernas y quedó de cara a su abuela.

Pronto, la habitación se llenó con su voz narrando trozos de la vida del hombre que, indirectamente, le había heredado la magia.

_**Agosto de 1929. Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

_A estas alturas, es evidente por qué estoy aquí: porque no voy a recibir la carta._

_Cumplí once años en mayo y nada. Ni una chispa de magia. Dicen que Pollux hizo estallar su plato de verduras gratinadas a los tres años y que Cassie, a los cinco, podía ponerle a padre el pelo rubio si no le hacía caso cuando le hablaba. Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡hasta Dorie ha hecho magia desde pequeña, y eso que le llevo dos años! Pero yo no._

_Y heme aquí, en una ciudad que no conozco, vagando como muggle, todo por no poder ir a Hogwarts como Pollux y Cassie. Los echo de menos, a ellos y a Dorie. Bueno, a Pollux no tanto, es un amargado._

_Pero eso no tiene importancia. Soy un chico de once años solo, sin posibilidad alguna de buscar albergue porque claro, ¿quién va a creerme cuando diga que madre me ha traído, según ella, con unos parientes suyos y después me ha dejado en la estación, esperando por horas, porque no puedo hacer magia? Pues nadie. Porque para los muggles, los magos no existimos._

_No existen, quiero decir. No existen, debo recordarme. Yo no soy mago. Nunca seré un mago._

_Al final, la calle aburre, hace calor y tengo hambre. Así que regreso a la estación, averiguo qué ha sido de mi equipaje y lo arrastro a un rincón, sentándome encima del baúl para ver pasar a la gente, pensando que ojalá alguien se acuerde de mí en casa y decidan que, después de todo, me quieren cerca. Aunque sé perfectamente que padre y madre nunca van a pensar así._

_A todo esto, ¿qué esperan que haga en el mundo muggle? Si no sé nada sobre ellos, ¿cómo voy a arreglármelas? No sé sobre sus costumbres, su dinero o sus aparatos. Nada. Padre considera denigrante querer saber algo de los muggles, así que no nos ha enseñado nada. ¿Qué se supone que haga?_

_Pero no es momento de desanimarse. Aunque todo se vea más negro que mi apellido._

_De pronto, oigo algo que me hace dar un salto encima del baúl, como si me hubieran pinchado con un alfiler. Y es algo tanto extraño como increíble._

—_¿Eres tú el hijo de Cygnus?_

_Miro atentamente a quien me habla. Es una señora guapa, aunque ya mayor; su pelo todavía se nota negro, tiene pocas canas. Sus ojos están rodeados de arrugas, aunque son tan grises como los de padre y como los de Cassie. Además, sabe el nombre de padre. Asiento._

—_Mira que tener por sobrino a semejante gusarajo… —masculla la señora, haciendo que dé otro brinquito, sentado como estoy sobre el baúl —¡Oh, muchacho, tranquilo! Seguramente no has oído hablar de mí. Según sé, hasta del árbol me borraron…_

_Eso hace que me acuerde de algo._

—_¿Usted es…? ¿Usted es la hermana del abuelo Phineas? —pregunto en voz baja._

—_Sí, querido. Lamento haberte asustado por llegar así. Y también me disculpo por la tardanza, pero con esos cacharros modernos en la calle… —la señora menea la cabeza, antes de sonreírme. ¡A mí, me sonríe! —Me alegra que hayas escuchado de mí, aunque imagino que nada bueno… Soy tu tía Isla._

_Arrugo la frente, sin querer darle la razón. La señora… Bueno, tía Isla está siendo amable conmigo, cosa que últimamente no ha sucedido. Padre y madre se han encargado de eso._

—_Y… ¿Y a qué ha venido? —le pregunto finalmente, agachando la cabeza._

—_¿Cómo? ¿No lo adivinas? —tía Isla sonríe un poco más y siento algo moviéndose adentro mío, porque me ha recordado a Dorie, con lo alegre que es… —Pues he hecho los deberes, jovencito, y me enteré de lo que ese sobrino mío y su esposa estaban pensando hacer. Así que anda, de pie._

—_¿De pie? —le hago caso, porque ahora ha sonado precisamente como el abuelo Phineas y eso da mucho miedo. Cassie dice que él, sentado muy serio en su oficina de Hogwarts, asusta un montón._

—_Sí, sí. Vendrás conmigo. No vamos a darle a Cygnus y a ese bobo de Phineas la satisfacción de que les digan que te hallaron herido o muerto en algún callejón._

—_¿Muerto? —repito, sintiendo un mareo espantoso._

—_Seguramente es lo que quieren, pero ya te digo, no les daremos el gusto —tía Isla gira la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta fijar los ojos en un punto y sonriendo de nuevo, grita —¡Aquí, Cástor, querido!_

_Se acerca un hombre que, según yo, va bien vestido, aunque en ese momento no sé nada sobre ropa muggle. Va casi todo de marrón, lleva una camisa blanca y zapatos negros relucientes. Su pelo es rubio, de aspecto suave, y sus ojos son iguales a los de tía Isla._

—_Él es mi hijo mayor, Cástor. Querido, él es el sobrino del que te hablé._

_El hombre, Cástor, me mira antes de sonreírme también. Le devuelvo la sonrisa de manera tenue, todavía no me acostumbro. Aparte de Cassie y Dorie, nadie en casa me ha sonreído desde hace tiempo._

—_Vaya, para lo que habías contado, madre, me sorprende que le hayan preparado un equipaje —comenta entonces Cástor, torciendo la boca._

—_Pues sí, pero dudo que esa arpía de Violetta le pusiera algo que sea útil —tía Isla hace una mueca y comprendo que acordarse de madre no le agrada, ¿acaso la conoce?_

—_En fin, eso ya lo veremos luego. Lyra estará encantada de tener con quién jugar ahora que Al vaya al colegio. Aunque será más trabajo para Maddie._

_No tengo ni idea de quiénes son las personas de las que habla Cástor, pero no pregunto en ese momento, porque tengo la sensación de que voy a acabar enterándome._

—_Si Madelaine está demasiado ocupada, puedo hablar con Elladora, ya sabes…_

—_No, madre, no hay que incomodar a Ella ahora. Maddie podrá, no te preocupes._

_Sin que me dé cuenta, Cástor ha traído un carrito, ha colocado mi baúl en él con sorprendente facilidad y nos adelanta, camino a la salida de la estación._

—_Mientras vamos en el trasto de mi hijo, no podremos charlar, hace un ruido peor que una bandada de fwoopers —asegura tía Isla —Así que guárdate de hacer preguntas, querido. Te las responderé todas en casa. No queda lejos, Bob tuvo un buen ojo cuando halló el terreno._

—_¿Quién es Bob? —pregunto, aprovechando que todavía no vamos en el mentado "trasto"._

—_Mi marido. Por el que me borraron del árbol —y después de decir eso, tía Isla se ríe._

_Vaya, el señor debe ser genial para que a tía Isla le importe tan poco que la borraran del árbol. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que, en ese mismo momento, yo debo estar borrado también, por ser un vergonzoso squib. Me pongo triste un momento, pero se me olvida pronto._

_Llegamos a lo que tía Isla denomina "trasto". Es uno de esos transportes muggles que parece un carruaje, pero sin caballos. Son la novedad entre la gente sin magia, pero para los magos son más que nada una curiosidad. Padre ha dicho que en el Ministerio piensan adquirir unos, pero lo considera un desperdicio de galeones. Ahora he de saber qué es viajar en uno de ellos._

_Horas después, he sabido que sí, es una cosa ruidosa, pero el "coche", como lo llama Cástor, es más rápido que un carruaje tirado por caballos. Hemos salido de la ciudad después de un rato, porque parece que la gente todavía no se acostumbra a tener coches y carruajes en la calle, para luego enfilar al campo. Y al llegar a la casa… Bueno, a las casas, porque son tres puestas en hilera, siento algo en el aire que no puedo explicar, como lo que hay en Grimmauld Place._

_Cástor dirige su coche al camino que lleva a la casa del centro, de donde salen pronto un montón de personas: un hombre muy delgado de cabellos blancos, una mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, otra mujer pero castaña y pecosa y unos cuatro o cinco niños, no sé…_

—_¡Hola! —saluda Cástor casi a gritos, después de parar su coche y apearse —Llegamos bien, no tenían por qué salir a saludarnos y todo…_

—_Cástor, no salgas con tonterías, sabes bien que apenas aprendiste a conducir bien ese cacharro muggle —espeta la mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, aunque parece que está a punto de sonreír —¡Con que él es Marius! ¡Qué guapo!_

_¿Perdón? ¿Habla de mí? Antes de que me dé cuenta, la mujer ha bajado los escalones del porche y me abraza, cosa que me deja medio tonto. No lo he visto venir._

—_¡Niños, miren! ¡Es el primo Marius!_

—_Tranquilos todos, que el pobre chico todavía no sabe bien qué pasa aquí —indica con voz potente tía Isla, con lo cual todo el mundo se queda quieto y serio —Anda, querido, entra a la casa. Cástor, baja el baúl y llévalo al cuarto de Al…_

—_¿Al mío? —se extraña uno de los niños, de pelo castaño y ojos grises._

—_¡Si Al no lo quiere, que se quede conmigo! —dice otro niño, más pequeño, de cabello negro y ojos de un verde muy intenso, me recuerda al césped en primavera._

—_¡No he dicho que no lo quiera! No digas mentiras, Bart…_

—_Silencio los dos —pide la mujer castaña y los dos niños se callan al instante —Al sabe que su dormitorio es muy pequeño, Isla. Mejor en el de Bart._

—_De acuerdo. Entonces hazlo así, Cástor, y dennos a Bob y a mí un rato a solas con Marius. Nos veremos todos en la cena. En mi casa. Y a tiempo._

_La gente sonríe a nuestro alrededor y se dispersa. La mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos azules se marcha a la casa de la izquierda con un niño y una niña; la castaña, a señas, llama a los niños llamados Al y Bart, y también a una niña rubia._

_Entrar a la casa del centro es muy distinto a entrar a Grimmauld Place. Allí no hay velas que iluminen los rincones oscuros, sino unas esferas de cristal con algo adentro que parece estar al rojo vivo. Las paredes son de colores claros, los espacios parecen más pequeños y hay un montón de fotos en la sala de estar, y lo curioso es que algunas no se mueven._

_Lo mejor de todo es que allí no siento ese escalofrío que me da cuando he compartido una habitación con Pollux o peor, con padre._

—_Por aquí, querido._

_Tía Isla me guía hacia el comedor. Hay una mesa de madera muy larga, como para diez personas, pero ella me señala uno de los extremos, el más cercano a una puerta que no tiene cerrojo (quizá de la cocina), donde se ha sentado el hombre mayor de pelo blanco, al que ahora le distingo los ojos azules que tiene la mujer que vive en la casa de la izquierda._

—_Mucho gusto —dice el hombre en cuanto me siento a su izquierda. Tía Isla se sienta enfrente de mí —Bob Hitchens —y me tiende la mano._

_Yo la estrecho con timidez, porque a decir verdad, sigo sin saber bien qué pasa allí._

—_Como te dije antes, me borraron del árbol por Bob —comenzó tía Isla, sonriendo con descaro —¿Qué te ha contado Cygnus de los muggles?_

—_Que no valen para nada, que son inferiores, incluso que nos pueden contagiar enfermedades —respondo, arrugando la frente —Pero no lo creo —añado, tras pensarlo un segundo._

—_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?_

—_Porque me pasé todo el día viéndolos. Y parecen de lo más normales._

—_¿Todo el día? —se espanta de pronto tía Isla y luego grita —¡Kratchit!_

_Un pequeño estallido cerca de mí anuncia la llegada del elfo doméstico más limpio y joven que he visto en mi vida. Sus ojos son grandes y verdes, y viste algo que parece una toga, color verde musgo, que no tardo en ver que es una toalla muy mullida._

—_¿Llamó a Kratchit, ama Isla? —inquiere el elfo, haciendo una reverencia._

—_Sí, lo hice. ¿No te pedí que averiguaras la hora exacta en la que iba a llegar Marius a la estación? Me acaba de decir que pasó allí todo el día, ¡y casi es hora de cenar!_

—_Kratchit lo lamenta, ama Isla —el elfo alza la cara y parece a punto de echarse a llorar —Pero Kratchit fue a la estación esta mañana para asegurarse de la llegada del amo Marius, ama Isla, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, ama…_

—_Eh… Ah, sí, en la mañana no estaba —decido confesar. El elfo me ha dado pena._

—_¿No? —tía Isla me mira entonces con los ojos entrecerrados —¿Entonces?_

—_Vagué un rato en la calle, no sabía qué hacer. Luego regresé a la estación._

—_Menos mal —tras suspirar, tía Isla mira a su elfo —Muy bien, Kratchit, ve a vigilar la cena y prepara algo especial para Marius como castigo. ¿Tienes un postre favorito, querido?_

—_Pues… ¿tarta de pera y nata? —confieso en un murmullo._

—_Oh, mira, la misma que le gusta a Bob. Te sabes la receta, Kratchit. Date prisa._

_Con otro estallido, el elfo se va en un parpadeo._

—_Bueno, querido, por si no lo has notado, averigüé lo tuyo por Kratchit, al que mando a veces a Grimmauld Place —confiesa tía Isla sin pizca de vergüenza. Estoy empezando a entender por qué el abuelo Phineas apenas la menciona, ¡es mucho más genial que él! —Con tanto elfo doméstico allí, apenas se dan cuenta. Pero eso poco importa —admite, suavizando su expresión —Has conocido a casi toda la familia. Cástor es esposo de Madelaine, la castaña, y padre de Aldebaran, Lyra y Bartolomeus. La otra mujer que viste es Elladora, mi hija, y sus hijos son Irving y Belladora. Su marido, Alfred, no está en el país, tuvo que viajar al continente…_

_En eso, tía Isla pone una cara preocupada y el señor… Bueno, tío Bob le toma una mano._

—_Ahora mismo el continente no es seguro —aclara tío Bob con voz paciente, parece la clase de hombre con el que todo el mundo puede contar, espero llevarme bien con él —Alfred está en la industria de la metalurgia, el viaje lo ordenó el dueño de la fábrica donde trabaja. Esperamos que vuelva pronto._

—_Pero ahora mismo hablábamos de ti —recuerda tía Isla, sonriéndole a tío Bob con cariño, se parece a como Cassie me sonríe a mí a veces —Pues bien, no vamos a permitir que alguien de la familia se quede solo. Ahora vivirás con nosotros. Madelaine es maestra, te va a enseñar todo lo que necesitas para que el año entrante vayas a la secundaria muggle y luego de eso, ya se verá, todo dependerá de ti. Aquí, en casa, ayudarás en la temporada de cosecha, tenemos un campo de cebada. Lo único que te pedimos es que seas parte de la familia, pero no como acostumbran en Grimmauld Place —aclara, al ver que arrugo la frente —Todavía recuerdo cómo era eso. No, tú solo observa y aprende. Será fácil._

_Y algo en tía Isla me dice que no miente. Así que asiento y acepto._

_**Enero de 1945. Glasgow, Escocia.**_

_Después de semanas y semanas quedándome sordo por los disparos y las explosiones, desperté en un sitio tan blanco y apestoso que no tardé en descubrir que se trataba de un hospital._

_Por un momento, hiperventilé. ¿Cómo había llegado a un hospital? Y la gente a mi alrededor hablaba inglés, lo que significaba que ya no estaba en el frente. ¿Qué había ocurrido?_

—_¿Señor? ¿Me escucha?_

_A la izquierda, oí una voz de mujer. Giré la cabeza lentamente, porque la notaba abultada. Seguramente me habían vendado alguna herida. Me topé con una joven de cabellos negros, apenas bronceada, y ojos azules, vestida de blanco y con la cofia bien colocada en la cabeza. Ah, una enfermera._

—_¿Dónde…? —intenté preguntar, pero la voz apenas me salió. Sentía la boca seca._

—_¿Dónde está? —asentí una vez con la cabeza, enseguida cerré los ojos, mareado —Glasgow, señor. El Hospital General de San Jorge. Deben haberlo enviado aquí porque es escocés, ¿es eso correcto?_

_Asentí de nuevo, más lento que antes. En realidad era inglés, pero no iba a explicarle mi complicada situación familiar a una enfermera muggle._

—_¿Puede decirnos el nombre de algún familiar a quien podamos avisar de su estado?_

_Iba a decir "Isla Hitchens" sin dudarlo, pero entonces me acordé. Un mes atrás, me llegó una carta informándome de la muerte de tía Isla. De hecho, me sorprendió que le sobreviviera tres años a tío Bob, cuando se notaba a leguas que lo adoraba y no se veía sin él._

—_Cástor… Hitchens… —musité, con toda la energía que me quedaba —O… Su hermana Elladora… Edimburgo… Por favor…_

—_De acuerdo, lo tengo —asintió la joven, aunque no la vi anotar en ningún lado —Me voy a encargar de que esté bien, señor. Si me necesita, pregunte por McMahon._

_Enseguida, la joven se alejó, dejando que me durmiera sin querer, para despertar a ratos por los siguientes dos días (o eso me dijeron) y luego, sintiéndome un poco mejor, logré oír una de las voces que más extrañaba durante aquella pesadilla llamada guerra._

—_¡Eh, Marius! ¡Estás vivo!_

_Era Lyra, mi vivaracha prima. Después del colegio había estudiado, precisamente, Sanación, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacer algo conmigo, no es que fuera mago precisamente. Miré en su dirección y distinguí a su espalda al gigante en el que se había convertido Bart, su hermano menor, orgulloso miembro del Wizengamot._

—_Hola —logré saludar cuando se sentaron junto a mí —¿Y su padre?—pregunté en un susurro._

—_Tratando con un cliente, no tarda —contestó Bart enseguida, con expresión seria —¡Pero mírate nada más, primo! ¿Pues qué hacen esos malditos…?_

—_Baja la voz, Bart —pidió Lyra enseguida, poniendo la misma mueca que su abuela Isla cuando quería que la obedecieran al instante —La enfermera McMahon nos dijo que iba a esperar a que viniera papá para buscar al médico y ponernos al corriente. ¡Oh, Marius! ¿Por qué te enlistaste? ¡Nos has tenido muy preocupados! La abuela no dejaba de rogar porque volvieras…_

_Lyra parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, así que le lancé una mirada a Bart para que interviniera._

—_La abuela sabía que Marius cumplía con su deber —dijo desde la puerta la voz grave de Al, el primo que me faltaba, mientras se colaba en la diminuta habitación —Cálmate, Lyra. Hola, Marius._

—_Hola, Al. ¿Cómo va el Pride of Portree?_

—_Terceros, casi como se quedaron cuando te fuiste —Al sonrió a medias, entre divertido y resignado a que le preguntara por quidditch cada que lo veía, y él tenía la culpa por trabajar en Deportes y Juegos Mágicos en el Ministerio —¿Qué tal estás?_

—_Mejor, ahora que la familia anda por aquí. ¿Irving y Bella no vienen a burlarse del herido?_

_Los tres intercambiaron miradas. Algo no iba bien._

—_¿Chicos?_

—_Bella usaba el metro en Londres, ya sabes —indicó Lyra, de nuevo queriendo llorar —Le decía que se apareciera, pero nunca se le dio bien, ¿recuerdas? Y bueno, hubo un bombardeo en octubre y…_

_Hice un ademán, sin querer saber más. Belladora se había convertido en reportera independiente, escribía para cualquiera que quisiera publicarla, sobre todo historias de guerra desde el punto de vista de los magos. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Lyra? Tía Ella y su marido debían estar muy mal._

—_Y de Irving no sabemos nada —dijo entonces Bart, severo —Su última lechuza llegó desde Francia, pero tememos que su misión saliera mal y lo matara Grindelwald…_

_Había oído de ese mago, sí. Por lo visto, se aprovechaba del terror que desplegaba Hitler por todas partes para encubrir sus propias fechorías. Irving era auror y lo último que supe era que lo habían enviado como apoyo para acabar con ese tipo de una buena vez._

—_Chicos… —en eso llegó Cástor, sofocado por el esfuerzo dado que ya no era tan joven y entonces Al le dejó espacio para salir a buscar a la enfermera que me atendía —¿Qué tal, Marius?_

—_Mejor de lo que parezco, creo —respondió con suavidad —Ya sé lo de Irving y Bella…_

_Cástor asintió, tragando saliva._

—_Te pondrás bien, ya verás —afirmó, quizá queriendo convencerse él —Por cierto, ¿cómo le hicieron para localizarnos? Los muggles no pueden ver la casa…_

—_No lo sé —aseguré, confuso —Le di tu nombre y el de tía Ella a la enfermera…_

_Como caída del cielo, la enfermera McMahon llegó en ese momento, seguida de un hombre de pelo gris y bata blanca que enseguida pidió hablar con Cástor. Éste salió, dejándome con mis primos y la enfermera, quien miró a su alrededor con verdadero interés._

—_Qué alegría que su familia llegara tan pronto, señor —aseguró, dando media vuelta._

—_Gracias por encontrarlos —le dije, esperando que alcanzara a oírme._

—_De… De nada, señor._

_Cuando la enfermera se marchó, Lyra contuvo un gritito y juró que la había visto toda colorada, además de decir que no era nada fea._

_Puse una expresión seria. Aquel no era el momento de pensar en posibles ligues._

_**Agosto de 1946. Oeste de Inverness, Escocia.**_

_Estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso. _

—_¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte, Marius, o tendré que inyectarte un analgésico?_

_Harriet normalmente era encantadora, menos cuando la hacía rabiar. Y el día que fuimos a la propiedad de sus padres a anunciar que nos casaríamos no era el mejor para temblar de ansiedad._

—_Para esto, creo que prefiero ir al frente otra vez._

—_¡No seas ridículo!_

_Harriet me miró entonces como si hubiera dicho un gran disparate, así que me callé._

_Después de la guerra, todo fue un poco mejor. Los países se concentraron en las reconstrucciones y como en la escuela militar hice carrera de ingeniero civil, me encomendaron la supervisión de obras en el centro de Londres. Pero antes de eso había conversado varias veces con la enfermera McMahon, Harriet, que estaba de voluntaria en Glasgow cuando bien pudo quedarse en Inverness, segura con sus padres, por lo que supe que era una mujer que valía la pena._

_Y meses después allí estábamos, dispuestos a decirles a los McMahon que su apellido se perdería porque su única hija se casaba conmigo (Harriet, con pesar, me contó que sus dos hermanos mayores fallecieron en servicio de la Real Fuerza Aérea, por eso no le gustaba que sacara el tema de la guerra)._

—_Aún temo que vayan a echarme de tu casa a puntapiés y soltando maldiciones._

—_Sí, claro…_

_Mientras Harriet desdeñaba mis preocupaciones, me alegré de que ella no fuera bruja. Si no, de parte de sus padres podrían caerme "maldiciones" espantosas._

—_Andando. McNish nos abrió la reja. Ya verás que cuando vean lo bueno que eres, te querrán._

_Asentí y eché el auto a andar por el largo camino hacia la casa principal de los McMahon. En ocasiones como aquella, en las cuales se alteraban mis ánimos, recordaba con pesar la vida que habría tenido de ser mago y me preguntaba si de verdad había deshonrado a mi familia al resultar squib. Pero entonces recordaba a tía Isla asegurando que eso era algo que yo no había elegido y que si mi familia no lo comprendía, ellos se perdían de lo estupendo que era._

_Le debía a tía Isla, otra repudiada de la familia, mucho de lo que era. No iba a deshonrar su recuerdo acobardándome ahora ante la perspectiva de pedir la mano de mi novia en matrimonio._

_**Abril de 1959. Londres, Inglaterra.**_

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba Londres, desde las reconstrucciones. Cuando mis suegros murieron, hacía dos años y medio, dejándole a Harriet todos sus bienes, entre ellos la propiedad de Mahonlands, me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a mejorar la casa principal y el edificio que habitaban los empleados, tanto los permanentes como los eventuales. Por fortuna, haber vivido con mis tíos y primos Hitchens resultó una buena preparación para encargarse de un sitio como el hogar de Harriet._

_Pero en esta ocasión, estaba entrando a Harrod's por una cuestión diferente. Debía agradecérselo a Al, de hecho, aunque me sorprendió cuando me escribió al respecto._

—_¿Puedes comprarme unos dulces, papi? Por favor…_

_Di un suave pero firme apretón a la mano de mi hija y ella, con sus brillantes ojos azules, me miró con súplica antes de comprender que no era el momento de hacer compras. Además, pronto olvidó las golosinas. Pocas veces había ido a tiendas como aquella, estaba encantada con cada cosa que veía._

—_Hola, hermano._

_La voz, femenina y un tanto fuerte, me desconcertó, pero aún así giré, ya que no sonaba agresiva. Allí, con el cabello castaño rojizo y los ojos grises de muchos en nuestra familia, estaba mi hermana pequeña, a la que no veía desde hacía tanto._

—_Dorie —musité, sonriéndole con algo de timidez. ¿Se ofendería por pronunciar aquel apodo?_

—_Por Merlín, hacía años que nadie me llamaba así —musitó ella, sonriendo a su vez, antes de darme un abrazo sin avisar y luego, dándome un beso en la mejilla —¿Y quién es esta adorable niña? —inquirió, mirando atentamente a mi hija, quien la veía con admiración._

—_Niffie —musitó mi hija, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, intentando ser educada._

—_Enif —aclaré yo, ante la mirada de desconcierto de mi hermana —Su madre la llama Niffie y parece que le gusta, ¿puedes creerlo?_

—_Es menos raro que Enif —aseguró mi hija, haciendo un mohín._

—_Vaya, es como Cassiopeia quejándose de su nombre —aseguró Dorie, mirando a mi hija al explicar —Yo me llamo Dorea. Y Cassiopeia es nuestra hermana mayor, ¿tu padre te ha hablado de ella?_

—_Ha nombrado a una hermana "Cassie" —recordó la niña, meditabunda._

—_Por eso Cassiopeia te adoraba. Ahora nadie la llama así —aseguró Dorie —Anda, tomemos el té._

_Entramos al restaurante de la tienda y sentados a una mesa, dejé que mi hija deambulara por el sitio, pidiéndole que no causara problemas, mientras Dorie me ponía al corriente de la vida de la familia._

_Madre y padre parecían bien después de que me "marché", aunque madre, según mi hermana, se portó un poco más fría. Cassiopeia nunca se casó, por lo visto ningún pretendiente que le llevara padre era de su agrado y lo espantaba en la segunda o tercera cita, cosa que me hizo reír, Cassie siempre fue difícil de tratar. En cuanto a Pollux, se casó con la prometida que le consiguieron, una Crabbe, y tuvo tres hijos, dos de los cuales ya estaban casados y con hijos: Walburga, la mayor, y Cygnus, el menor._

—_Te tardaste teniendo familia —comentó Dorie, cuando le conté parte de mi vida, aunque desconocía más bien poco: por lo visto, Al la mantenía informada, ya que trabajaba con el marido de ella —Aldebaran comentó que peleaste en el continente…_

—_Sí, y no me arrepiento. De no ser por eso, no me habrían mandado herido al hospital donde conocí a Harriet, mi mujer. ¿Y tú tienes hijos, Dorie?_

—_Uno, tiene ocho años. Charlus quiere una docena, pero los dos trabajamos demasiado. Así que mejor anima a Magnus, su hermano, que sigue intentándolo y aún no lo consigue._

—_Magnus Potter… Al lo mencionó, ¿fue buscador para los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, verdad?_

—_Exacto. Oye, sabes mucho de quidditch para ser…_

_Mi hermana se calló, se puso colorada y agachó la cabeza. Yo le tomé una mano y le sonreí._

—_Dorie, no importa, puedes decirlo —aseguré —Soy squib. No tiene nada de malo. Tal vez no pueda usar una varita, pero he sido feliz. Tuve mucha suerte. Y nunca dejé de quererlos. A ti y a Cassie. Incluso a Pollux. Solo no me pidas que perdone a padre y a madre. Eso es un poco más complicado._

—_Gracias, Marius —musitó Dorie, sonriendo con gran alivio y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Y no tuve necesidad de preguntarle más. Sabía que mis palabras, de alguna forma, la libraban de una pesada carga de la cual ella no tenía nada de culpa._

**Septiembre de 2021. Londres, Inglaterra.**

Thomas Elliott les sonrió a sus padres y a sus hermanos cuando, después de cruzar la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez en King's Cross, se despidió de ellos listo para subir al tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. Sus hermanos no dejaban de bromearlo con el hecho de haberse quedado dos días más de los previstos con la abuela Niffie, pero poco le importaba,

En su baúl, a buen resguardo entre las túnicas y los libros de texto, se hallaba uno de los libros de su bisabuelo, aquel que narraba gran parte de su vida.

La abuela le permitió quedárselo, pidiéndole que no le contara a nadie más de la familia sobre las cosas del bisabuelo Marius y no tuvo que preguntar por qué. Nadie más que él podría entender lo que se sentía que te hicieran a un lado por algo que no habías escogido. Al bisabuelo lo separaron de todo lo que conocía por el simple hecho de no ser mago y Thomas, a veces, se sentía fuera de lugar siendo el único mago en casa.

Pero de alguna forma, los dos se parecían. Ambos tuvieron la suerte de crecer con gente que los amaba. El bisabuelo, con el tiempo, agradeció su "infortunio", porque gracias a él, fue dichoso.

Y Thomas esperaba, que de una forma u otra, él también pudiera obtener la felicidad.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a mi segunda aportación al dichoso reto de las "Citas del Potterverso"._

_En esta ocasión, pedí cita de HP4, "El Cáliz de Fuego", e inmediatamente al leerla supe que por fin tenía una "excusa" para escribir parte de la "historia fantasma" de la familia de Thomas Elliott, personaje de la _Saga HHP_, de mi autoría. Apenas en la cuarta entrega, "HHP: Los Arcanos Visionarios", revelé que el chico tiene un bisabuelo squib, por parte de su familia materna, y en mi cabeza, ese squib siempre fue Marius Black. Así, es este repudiado quien, a través de su vida, nos cuenta uno de los tantos lados negativos de la famosa "limpieza de sangre" que quieren mantener ciertas familias mágicas. En realidad, el One iba a abarcar más escenas de la vida de Marius (cuando se casa su hija, cuando nacen sus nietos, cuando su nieta tiene a sus trillizos e incluso su muerte, poco antes que naciera Thomas), pero el límite de palabras me gritaba que debía dejarlo así. Además, eso me da material para la entrega en curso de la _Saga HHP_, (la quinta, "HHP: El Infierno de los Magos"), donde la visita de Thomas a casa de Niffie Jackson, en la que descubre las cosas de su bisabuelo, todavía no tiene lugar._

_Por otro lado, hay guiños a otros Black, que seguro notaron: el más evidente es Isla, repudiada por casarse con un muggle, Bob Hitchens, y sobre quien también quería escribir hace mucho. Ella es quien, sin ningún reparo, salvó a Marius de vivir completamente marginado, incorporándolo a su pintoresca familia (en mi saga, de hecho, han salido dos Hitchens, pero no se ha dicho si descienden de Al o de Bart). De los hermanos de Marius, debe sonarles mucho Dorea: se casa con Charlus Potter y ellos son, casi siempre, puestos como padres de James; por lo tanto, serían abuelos de Harry. Sin embargo, por las fechas del árbol genealógico de los Black y por lo que dice JK, la información no coincide, así que hice que Dorea mencionara a un hermano de Charlus, Magnus, ex–jugador de quidditch y que para 1959 no ha podido tener hijos: Magnus Potter sería, en el ambiente de mi fic, el padre de James Potter._

_Así, espero que les haya gustado mi forma de interpretar la cita que se me asignó, tratada desde dos puntos bastante opuestos: Marius, un hijo de magos _sangre limpia_ sin una gota de magia, y Thomas, que es hijo de muggles y resulta un mago seleccionado para Slytherin, la casa más discriminante de Hogwarts (aunque claro, ahora que se revela de quién desciende, el ir a Slytherin no es una sorpresa)._

_Cuídense mucho, deséenme suerte en el reto y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
